<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep's sweet balm by adavice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591326">Sleep's sweet balm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavice/pseuds/adavice'>adavice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Consensual Somnophilia, Drugged Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sassy Will Graham, Sex Tapes, Somnophilia, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavice/pseuds/adavice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is Will's sugar daddy who one day reveals his fantasy of being drugged and filmed as Will is allowed to do whatever he wants to him. Will is a sassy bratty bottom and after he's ridden that d he feels like topping for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep's sweet balm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal’s eyes started to droop in the taxi &amp; he tried to stretch them open as though shaking off sleep. <br/>‘Darling are you alright?’ Will said smiling, knowing full well what was happening.<br/>Hannibal’s head lolled over to the side as he laughed; the drug coursing through his system giving him a sense of inhibition that he didn't normally possess. He pushed Will’s nose playfully &amp; giggled, ‘You did thissss didn’t you.’ his slurred speech indicating everything was going perfectly to plan. <br/>Will pressed a kiss into his lips &amp; whispered, ‘I can’t wait to have you completely at my mercy.’ </p>
<p>A couple of months ago over a glass of wine Hannibal had told Will about his fantasy of being drugged &amp; made to be completely at the mercy of his sugar baby. They’d been together for 6 months at the time so the surprise the 25 year old felt wasn’t at Hannibal’s kinky side but at the fact that he was immediately intrigued. The first question out of his mouth wasn’t why or what but do you want to know when? The answer to that, very pleasingly, had been no. </p>
<p>That night they’d been at one of those fancy restaurants that prides itself on not feeding its patrons so Will figured it was the perfect opportunity. As Hannibal had turned around to get the bill Will had put the powder into the last of his champagne with surprising ease. When the 52 year old turned back to face him he’d lifted his glass, hoping that Hannibal would do the same. ‘To a lovely evening.’ he said before they both downed their drinks. </p>
<p>When they pulled up at Hannibal’s house he was barely conscious. Will slid his arm around his daddy’s waist &amp; heaved him up out of the cab. The driver’s eyes were wide with confusion &amp; concern flitting across his face. It only served to create a throb in Will’s dick, knowing that he was in control &amp; other’s knew it. He was the one that reduced this ever so put together man to an embarrassing mess. God he couldn't wait to see the flush of shame on Hannibal’s cheeks tomorrow when he told him. Much as he enjoyed the look on the man’s face, he’d rather not have the police called on him. In order to avoid this he flashed him one of his trademark smiles, proving once again how far a pretty face can get you. </p>
<p>Somehow they managed to get all the way to the bedroom, where Will laid Hannibal out &amp; began setting up. Hannibal had requested a video of the action so a tripod was set up on the side of the bed &amp; Hannibal was stripped. Will knew that his daddy liked to watch him undress so he remained in his suit. He wouldn’t want to reward the older man too quickly on playback by showing off how hard he was already. </p>
<p>Will climbed on top of Hannibal, straddling his waist; it was the perfect position to get a good look at the man underneath him. It was clear he kept himself in good shape but there was a soft layer of fat overlaying the muscle. Will didn’t mind in the slightest; it only meant it was easier to sink his fingers in as he rode him &amp; for tonight it was perfect for biting. Will had always wanted to sink his teeth into that soft flesh but Hannibal didn’t seem to like it when he was conscious. As he’d been given carte blanche to do as he wished he was certainly going to take full advantage. Grinding his hips slightly to get some friction on his cock, he slid his h&amp;s over the soft downy fur covering Hannibal’s chest before leaning down &amp; nipping at his skin. Red marks began to appear up towards his neck &amp; Will hummed in delight. Of course it was Hannibal who paid for Will, some might say even bought him, but somehow he owned him too. No other boy got access to this, &amp; as long as Hannibal kept wining &amp; dining him, no one else would. These welts were just this ownership made manifest. When he reached his neck Will ran his tongue from the collarbone up to his jawline, laughing softly when Hannibal’s head flopped to the side. </p>
<p>He sat back up &amp; began undoing the buttons of his shirt. ‘You’re so fucking hot you know. The shirt’s coming off as a reward for what I’m about to do.’ </p>
<p>When it was off he threw it carelessly on the floor, giving the camera a sly smile; he knew it was  against the rules to be so messy. His shoulder blades pushed out of his lithe torso as he lay back over Hannibal &amp; bit into his neck. Letting go he allowed his lips to brush over the wet spot before he began sucking, fully intent on creating a bruise. It was clearly beginning to work as even through his stupor Hannibal let out a little groan, his breath hitching as Will pressed his tongue into the tender lifted flesh. Feeling himself begin to leak into his expensive trousers he  stood up to take them off, facing the camera so future Hannibal could see the stain. <br/>‘I guess you’ll have to buy me some new ones.’ He said before turning around to show off his pert cheeks &amp; arsehole. He bent over the bed &amp; took Hannibal’s half hard cock into his mouth, running his tongue up &amp; down its length, working him to full hardness. ‘Oh you taste so good.’ </p>
<p>He slicked up his fingers &amp; still with his backside facing the camera, pushed them through the tight ring of muscle, working himself open, moaning in pleasure. He couldn’t wait to feel the stretch of Hannibal’s cock inside him so he even though he was still slightly tight he climbed back  on top &amp; after applying more lube lowered  himself onto Hannibal’s not inconsiderable girth. As it hit his prostate he squealed, arching his back &amp; digging his nails into Hannibal’s side. He panted, his dick leaking pre-cum, stilling himself as he wasn’t quite ready to let go yet. He relaxed again, lifting his chin up, letting his soft curls brush against his back. Will began to lift up &amp; down, slowly at first but increasing in speed as he felt greed overtaking him. The room was filled with the noise of Will’s moans &amp; the slap of skin against skin. He dragged his fingers across his chest.</p>
<p>‘God Hannibal, you’re such a dirty old man; suggesting this. OH, jesus. You won’t remember this but I want you to feel this tomorrow.’ </p>
<p>Will grabbed his dick &amp; non-rhythmically jerked at it a couple of times before orgasming hard, his cum spilling over Hannibal’s chest as Will let out a guttural cry. </p>
<p>He collapsed to the side of his daddy, breathing deeply, eyes lidded with sleep. He nuzzled at his neck, humming with happiness kissing his lax mouth before he had an idea. His fingers lightly trailed down to Hannibal’s soft  belly to where his cum had pooled. He swirled his index finger in the sticky mess before bringing it up to Hannibal’s mouth pushing his fingers in &amp; trailing them across his tongue.  </p>
<p>‘I wonder if you’ll taste me when you wake up.’ </p>
<p>After he’d cleaned up his torso he rested his head on his chest &amp; closed his eyes feeling the soft rise &amp; fall of his breathing. </p>
<p>‘You know….’ He mused. ‘There is one other thing that I never get to do. Let’s see if I can flip you over.’ The younger man slightly regretted doing this after he’d already exerted himself earlier but lust makes the mind do funny things. With Hannibal on his stomach &amp; Will debating whether to delete that slightly embarrassing manoeuvre he just pulled off, once again wet his fingers &amp; pushed inside Hannibal this time. He was so warm &amp; tight around his fingers, it was going to feel amazing when he was inside him. Hannibal was definitely going to be sore in the morning; he’d never bottomed before &amp; Will was too impatient to fully work him open.  He was hard again &amp; lined up at Hannibal’s entrance, pink &amp; slick with lube. As he pushed in Hannibal groaned &amp; Will gripped his hips. A shiver of pleasure shot up his body, 'Fahhhaahuuk.' he groaned, closing his eyes. He gripped Hannibal's hair and thrust smoothly, relishing the soft squelching noises as he did so. As Will got harder with his movements Hannibal's body pushed against the pillow, rocking with the movement of Will's hips. He started breathing hard through his nose, letting out little whimpers as he got closer to his second orgasm already close to overstimulation. His eyelids flickered and a shuddered falling forward onto Hannibal's back as he came inside him. </p>
<p>He was so dazed that he almost fell asleep right there but made sure to roll him back. He covered him with a blanket and crawled in beside him, their naked bodies entwined and surrounded by the warm heady smell of their sweat and sex.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was the result of a  tweet by @thisburie, what a filthy friend</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>